1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for drying and storing laboratory containers such as beakers, flasks, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
In laboratory applications, the introduction of contaminants onto inner surfaces of containers (e.g., beakers, flasks, etc.) during drying and storing of the containers is a problem. Contaminants include liquids and solids on countertop surfaces and particulates in the air. For example, integrated circuits being prepared for scanning electron microscope (SEM) analysis are dipped in a mixture of hydrofluoric acid (HF) and water (H.sub.2 O). A plastic beaker is typically used to hold the HF--H.sub.2 O mixture. The beaker has a flat bottom surface and an opening in an upper portion surrounded by a lip. After use, the beaker is washed and rinsed. When the beaker is allowed to air dry by placing it right side up on a countertop surface such that the bottom rests on the surface, particulates in the surrounding air may fall into the beaker and cling to the inner surfaces. When the beaker is allowed to air dry by placing it upside down on the countertop surface such that the lip rests on the surface, liquids and solids on the surface may cling to the lip. Inverting the beaker and placing it over a vertical arm of a conventional drying rack allows substances on the surface of the arm to cling to the inner surfaces of the beaker.
Conventional shelves and available drying and storage racks do not significantly reduce the contamination problem. It would thus be desirable to have an apparatus and method for drying and storing laboratory containers which significantly reduce the introduction of contaminants into the containers.